Next Door
by D of Code
Summary: HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 : New Neighbour

Next Door

Next Door

By: Secretly D. Ar.

Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Warnings:

AU, GaJe, Typo(s), Alur gag jelas, OOC, author masih amatiran.

Pair : Darco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

Muggle World

DLDR!

Chapter 1 : New Neighbour

_Memulai sesuatu di tengah dinginnya malam dan hari. Membiarkan masa lalu yang menyakitkan membeku dan meleleh karena semua ini. Kau akan memilih dan mencintai, jangan salahkan dirimu salahkan malam yang begitu dingin dan menusuk. _

Aku mempercepat langkahku, berharap bisa lebih cepat sampai di kamarku yang nyaman. Cuaca hari ini begitu dingin, lihat saja butiran-butiran putih yang turun dari langit, sial hari ini aku tidak membawa payung ataupun mantel yang lebih tebal. Beberapa meter lagi aku akan sampai di apartemenku yang nyaman.

Jalanan yang licin menghambatku untuk bergerak lebih cepat, aku harus berhati-hati jika tidak ingin pantatku membentur aspal jalan. Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam, sudah terlambat untuk mendapatkan makan malam yang hangat di dapur.

Beberapa meter lagi aku sampai, sekarang aku bisa melihat gedung apartemenku, gedung tingkat tiga dengan cat warna merah bata. Tapi tunggu di teras depan pintu masuk aku melihat seorang laki-laki dengan dua buah koper, yang masih mencoba mengetuk pintu depan. Laki-laki dengan rambut pirang platina yang nampak menyala di tengah gelapnya malam.

Aku menaiki tangga dan berdiri di samping laki-laki itu, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku, "Permisi, tuan!"

Mata abu-abu yang sempurna nan dingin pikirku saat dia menatapku, dia sedikit terkejut, terlihat dari mata abu-abunya yang sedikit membulat.

"Apa kau orang yang akan tinggal di apartemen ini?" tanyaku. Aku bertanya begitu karena tadi pagi Molly memberitahuku akan ada penghuni baru disini. Mungkin orang ini orangnya dan koper-koper itu semakin memperjelas semuanya.

Laki-laki dihadapanku ini nampak mengamatiku dari atas ke bawah, dia menilaiku. Apa yang ingin dia coba nilai dari seorang gadis berambut cokelat semak, dengan pakaian tebal sepertiku, apa aku terlihat seperti pencuri.

"Ya. Apa kau tinggal disini juga?"

Suaranya mengalun dengan dingin di telingaku, dia bukan orang yang cukup ramah pikirku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Dan yang pasti dia bukanlah orang asli sini, logatnya berbeda.

Aku mengetuk pintu, sama seperti yang dilakukan laki-laki itu tadi sebelum aku datang.

"Berhentilah mengetuk pintu, aku sudah mengetuknya lebih dari lima belas menit sejak aku datang." Terdengar nada jengkel yang sangat kentara disana. Mungkin laki-laki itu lelah dari perjalan jauhnya, dan tempatnya beristirahat tidak mebuka pintu.

Aku menghembuskan nafas, mungkin Molly dan Arthur sudah tidur, mereka adalah pemiliki apartemen tingkat tiga ini. Meskipun tempat ini lebih mirip rumah biasa dengan tiga lantai, tapi percayalah ini apartemen.

Aku merogoh tasku mencari-cari benda yang bisa membuka pintu itu atau lebih tepatnya aku mencari kunci cadangan apartemen ini, setiap penghuni memiliki kunci cadangan. Belum sempat aku menemukan kunci _sialan _itu, pintu sudah terbuka, _Syukurlah. _Aku lihat Molly yang membukakan pintu dengan matanya yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Kau baru pulang. Siapa dia, apa dia kekasihmu?" aku masih bisa melihat tatapan menggoda dari mata kantuknya. Aku berjalan ke dalam dan melepas jaketku.

"Aku pikir dia orang yang akan menepati apartemen sampingku dan orang yang mengetuk pintu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu." Jawabku.

Matanya terbuka lebih lebar. Molly berjalan ke arah laki-laki itu, mengucapkan permohonan maaf sebagai penggati kalimat selamat datang. Laki-laki pirang itu masuk sambil menyeret kedua kopernya. Molly berjalan ke arah lemari kecil yang terletak di pojok ruangan, menggambil sesuatu.

Laki-laki itu nampak mengamati ruangan ini, mata abu-abunya menyelidik setiap inci ruangan ini. Molly memberikan sebuah kunci untuk laki-laki itu, menghentikan acara mengamati ruangan yang dilakukan si pirang itu, "Mione bisa kau antarkan Malfoy ke kamarnya? Apa kau sudah makan malam, jika belum masih ada sisa soup di dapur kau bisa memakannya!" Molly menatapku. Tentu aku akan mengantarkan laki-laki ini.

"Tentu. Mungkin aku tidak akan makan malam, aku lebih membutuhkan tidur." Jawabku sambil menaiki tangga, laki-laki itu mengikutiku.

Malfoy sekilas aku mendengar Molly memanggil laki-laki ini Malfoy. Terdengar seperti nama orang Perancis, tapi jika dilihat dari wajahnya laki-laki ini sama sekali tidak seperti orang Perancis. Laki-laki itu terlihat kaku, tampan dan..uhm... sexy. Lihat saja kemeja hijau dengan mantel hitam yag nampak pas di tubuh Malfoy.

Lantai tiga kamar nomor 301 itu adalah kamar apartemen laki-laki pirang itu. "Ini kamarmu."

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kunci yang diberikan Molly tadi. Di boyong kedua kopernya dan _blam! _Laki-laki itu menutup pintunya, tanpa mengatakan apapun, paling tidak seharusnya dia mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi siapa peduli.

Ah sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar dan menikmati kasurku yang nyaman. Kamarku tepat di sebelahnya. Nomor 302.

.

.

.

Sepiring nasi dengan telur dadar dan segelas susu menjadi pilihanku untuk sarapan pagi ini. Hanya ada aku di dapur. Mungkin tidak ada yang ingin sarapan di hari Minggu, lebih memilih tidur meringkuk di bawah selimut yang hangat di tengah musim dingin, aku juga ingin melakukan hal seperti itu di pagi ini. Tapi bagaiman lagi, hari ini ada beberaba buku baru yang akan datang di tempat aku bekerja.

Aku mendengar suara derap langkah di tangga, mungkin itu Harry atau Neville. Harry menghuni di lantai dua nomor 201, sementara Neville di lantai tiga nomor 303 tepat di depan kamar laki-laki pirang itu. Suara derap langkah itu mendekat ke arahku.

"Apa disini ada kopi?"

Aku membalikan badan, laki-laki pirang itu berada tepat di depanku. Dia masih menggunakan pakaian yang dikenakannya kemarin malam, kecuali mantel hitamnya yang sudah tanggal. Dia terlihat lebih berantakan dari kemarin.

"Ada, kau bisa mencarinya di sana" aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke sebuah lemari tempat dimana Molly biasanya menyimpan kopi, gula, dan lainnya. Laki-laki itu berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Aku mengamati setiap geraknya, mulai saat dia mengambil air panas dari teko yang berada di atas kompor, air yang tadi aku masak untuk membuat susu. "Apa kau mau kopi?" aku sama sekali tak menyangka dia akan menawariku kopi, tapi aku menggeleng "Tidak aku sudah punya susu hangatku sendiri". Dia menatap gelas yang berada di tanganku.

Dia duduk di kursi sebelahku, aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang menggiurkan. Entah apa yang membuatku berpikir seperti itu, tapi percayalah laki-laki pirang ini begitu menggoda. Dia meminum kopinya, aku lihat dia memejamkan mata.

"Aku Draco Malfoy, kau?" seharusnya dia mengenalkan dirinya kemarin malam.

'_Draco Malfoy' _ nama yang menyenangkan untuk seseorang berambut pirang. Tapi dia tidak terlihat menyenangkan. Dia lebih terlihat arogan dan egois seperti nama keluargannya _'Malfoy' _. Dia tidak menatapku saat menyebutkan namanya dan aku tidak suka itu.

"Hermione Granger."

"Nama yang indah untuk gadis berambut semak dan bermata cokelat madu sepertimu." Apa-apaan yang dikatakan laki-laki itu, rasanya aku ingin menendang patatnya.

"Tentu" sarkasme pasti terdengar sangat jelas dalam nada suaraku.

Aku meneguk susuku dengan cepat. "Kau terlihat sangat rapi. Apa kau akan bekerja?". Aku meliriknya, untuk apa dia peduli dengan apa yang akan kulakukan, aku hanya menganguk pelan. "Pekerjaan sialan macam apa yang membuat pegawainnya bekerja di akhir pekan dengan cuaca yang sangat dingin?". Aku ingin tertawa, dia peduli denganku. Aku mengedikkan bahu, "Tentu saja pekerjaan yang bisa membuatku bertahan hidup."

Malfoy mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Terdengar sangat tergila-gila dengan pekerjaanmu."

Aku menyukai pekerjaanku, sangat menyukainnya. Aku bekerja disana sejak aku lulus SMA sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Aku lebih membutuhkan uang daripada menyelesaikan sekolahku sampai perguruan tinggi, meskipun saat itu banyak beasiswa yang bisa aku dapatkan. Tapi kehidupan ini memaksaku untuk bekerja dan menghasilkan uang untuk adikku dan diriku sendiri.

Aku harus segera berangkat jika tidak ingin terlambat. Aku bergegas mengalungkan tasku dan beranjak dari sana. Aku merasakan Malfoy mengikuti gerak-gerikku dengan ujung matanya. Dan itu membuatku berdetak. Dia membuat sesuatu yang berada dalam diriku berdetak.

_Aku menginginkan seseorang disini. Memeluk diriku sendiri, hidup sendiri, aku membutuhkanmu untuk selalu yang beku melukai hatiku yang hangat. Akankah kau datang untukku, atau membiarkanku sendiri?_

T. B. C.

Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter ini yeeaaay..! ini adalah Fanfict kelimaku.

Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca fanfict yang abal ini...!

Lanjut or Delete berada di tangan para reader tercinta.

Kritik dan Saran atau apapun di terima di kotak review..!

Read and Review, Please

Secretly D. Ar.


	2. Chapter 2 : A Photographer

Next Door

Next Door

By: Secretly D. Ar.

Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling

Warning : Typo(s), Muggle world, Alur gag jelas, OOC (maybe)

Hermione Granger : 22 tahun

Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom : 23 tahun

Ginny Weasley : 21 tahun

Fleur Delacour : 25 tahun

Chapter 2 : A Photographer

_Akankah kau membuatku, membuatku melihat dunia. Aku sama sekali tak ingin membuka mataku, kenyataan ini menyakitiku. Berhentilah membuatku tertarik, aku sama sekali tak mengerti tentang ini semua._

Masih tersisa satu satu tumpukan buku yang harus kutata di rak yang sesuai dengan jenis buku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengira jika buku baru yang datang akan sebanyak ini, aku sangat senang jika banyak buku baru yang datang, jadi aku tidak harus membaca buku yang sama setiap harinya. Meskipun perpustakaan ini memiliki dua lantai dan memiliki ratusan rak buku percayalah aku hampir membaca semua buku yang ada disini.

Disinilah aku bekerja _'Perpustakaan Umum Hogwarts', _pekerjaan yang menyenangkan dimana aku bisa melahap (baca: membaca) buku sepuas hatiku, dengan gratis tentunya, dan jangan lupa gaji yang cukup memenuhi untuk kebutuhanku dan adikku. Aku meletakkan buku terakhir di rak sebelah kiri dekat tangga.

"Kau sudah selesai, Miss Granger?" aku hampir saja meloncat mendengar suara itu. _Ya Tuhan !_

Aku melihat ke arah tangga, seorang waninta yang sudah berumur dan sangat kukenal tengah berjalan ke arahku. Aku tersenyum "Seperti yang kau lihat, Prof.!"

Dia memelukku, pelukan hangat dan meneyenangkan, pelukan yang selalu aku rindukan dari ayahku, miris bukan ayahku yang memelukku saat ini. "Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini, Prof?". Dia tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan _'Prof' _kau bisa memanggilku Minerva. Ah tapi terserah kau saja." Dia mengedikkan bahunya.

Minerva McGonaggal, guruku semasa SMA. Dia orang yang sangat berjasa untukku, dia yang membantukku saat masa-masa yang sulit dan kelam dalam hidupku, dia yang membuatku bisa bekerja disini. Dia adalah orang yang luar biasa.

Dia menatap mataku lembut, aku tau apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya setelah ini, "Semua ini akan baik-baik saja." Kata yang selalu diucapkannya setiap bertemu denganku sejak hari itu. Kata-kata itu selalu membuatku bergetar sekaligus tenang. Terkadang aku tidak percaya semuaya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi aku selalu mecoba mengatakan pada diriku semuannya akan baik-baik saja, meskipun terdengar seperti sebuah omong kosong.

.

.

0#0#0

Seluruh jalanan terlihat putih tertutupi salju. Terdengar suara teriakan anak-anak yang sedang bermain salju, aku tersenyum melihatnya. Dulu, aku pernah bermain seperti itu dengan ayah dan adikku, masa lalu yang indah dan patut dikenang. Kini, hanya ada aku dan adikku, ayahku telah meninggalkanku sendiri di tengah gelap dan dinginnya dunia.

Aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang duduk di bangku taman, laki-laki itu nampak mengarahkan kamerannya ke anak-anak yang bermain salju. Tunggu sepetinya aku mengenal laki-laki itu, rambutnya cukup mudah untuk dikenali, pirang platina, Malfoy.

Aku berjalan ke arah taman yang berada di depan perpustakaan. "Malfoy.?!". laki-laki itu menurunkan kameranya, aku bisa memastikan dia benar-benar Malfoy yang kukenal, mata abu-abu dinginnya yang menusuk. Dia mengangkat alisnya, aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" setiap orang pasti akan bertanya-tanya apa yang orang lakukan dengan duduk berdiam diri di tengah cuaca musim dingin.

"Melakukan pekerjaanku." Dia mengarahkan kameranya ke arah sepasang ke kasih yang tengah berpegangan erat di ujung jalan. Pekerjaan apa yang dilakukannya di tengah dinginya musim. Apakah dia seorang photographer?.

Aku hanya menatap apa yang dilakukannya, mengikuti setia arah bidikan kamerannya. Aku ingin tau apa yang dilihatnya dari sudut pandang itu, aku ingin tau apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Aku tertarik dengan laki-laki ini, laki-laki yang kutemui kemarin malam di depan pintu, laki-laki pintu samping.

"Aku seorang photographer jika itu yang kau ingin tau. Dan berhentilah menatapku." Ya Tuhan, dia tau apa yang kulakukan, rasanya aku ingin mengubur diriku dalam-dalam di bawah tumpukan salju. Dia menurunkan kamerannya, dan menatapku, mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini, Granger?"

Tidak ada. Aku kesini hanya untuk memastikan orang yang aku lihat tadi dia atau bukan. "Aku baru selesai bekerja. Aku bekeja disana." Jawaban yang kuberikansama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanya. Aku menujukan dimana tempat ku bekerja.

"Perpustakaan? Aku pikir kau hanya penggila kerja, ternyata kau juga seorang penggila buku. Aku sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan hidupmu." Sinisme terdengar jelas, aku tau itu. Malfoy menyesap kopi yang baru kusadari sedari tadi telah berada di antara aku dan dia.

Memang apa yang ingin dia bayangkan dengan kehidupanku? Kehidupan seperti gadis lain, jangan berharap itu sama sekali bukan kehidupanku. Sekali lagi aku ingin menendang bokongnya.

"Aku juga sama sekali tidak berharap kau membayangkan kehidupanku. Dan ya, aku bekerja di perpustakaan." Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengambil satu gelas lagi kopi ang ada di samping kanannya, "Ini untukmu." Dia menyodorkan segelas kopi padaku, untuk apa?. "Minumlah kau terlihat lelah dan kedinginan." Tidak ada penolakan di nada suaranya, dia bukan orang yang suka ditentang dan pecinta kopi. Aku memutar bola mataku.

Aku meminum kopi itu, _Vanila Latte _ aku yakin.

Malfoy tengah melihat foto-foto hasi jepretannya di kamera, terlihat dari jarinya yang menekan-nekan tombol yang ada di kameranya. Sesekali dia mengernyitkan alisnya, sesekali dia menyeringai, aku penasaran dengan hasil jepretannya.

Aku menatap butiran salju yang turun yang turun, mencoba mengalihkan rasa penasaranku.

Sekarang sudah bulan Februari, tapi kenapa salju masih saja turun. Padahal sebentar lagi musim semi. Musim penuh kenangan, musim saat dia meninggalkanku, musim yang mengubah kehidupanku. Aku berhenti memikirkan semua itu saat terasa berat untuk bernafas.

_Klik! _

Aku melihat ke samping, Malfoy tengah mengarahkan kamerannya ke wajahku. Apa-apaan dia?. Aku memandangnya galak, menyatakan ketidak setujuanku. Dia tidak boleh mengambil fotoku seenak udelnya.

"Janga memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku memotretmu karena kau terlihat cantik saat itu."

Apa yang dikatakannya. Wajahku terasa memanas, bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti ini. Aku bisa merasakan dia menggeser duduknya, lebih dekat ke arahku. Wanginya yang memabukan menyambangi indra penciumanku, aku ingin dia lebih dekat lagi.

Malfoy menyodorkan kamerannya, aku bisa melihat fotoku. Mungkin lain kali aku harus mengizinkannya mengambil fotoku lagi, dia mengambil gambar dari sudut pandang yang tepat. Dan benar, aku terlihat cantik disana, terdengar narsis memang. Aku menatapnya kagum. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Malfoy!" aku menjulurkan tangan.

Malfoy menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit, dia menyeringai, "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Granger!" menjabat tangaku.

Aku berpikir diriku gila saat mengucapkan itu, sangat kekanakan pikirku. Aku bisa melihat Malfoy yang mencoba menutupi ilatan geli di matanya. Pasti dia berpikir aku gadis yang aneh. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku harus peduli apa yang dipikirkannya.

Malfoy menenggak habis kopinya, memasang penutup lensa kamerannya. Mau kemana dia?

"Apa kau bisa menunjukanku dimana aku bisa membeli peralatan dapur dan bahan-bahan lainnya?" dia menatapku.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, tentu aku bisa.

^0^0^

Tempat ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti toko, melainkan terlihat seperti rumah lantai dua biasa. Tapi percayalah tempat ini menjual apa yang kau butuhkan dan harganya juga cukup murah.

"Apa benar ini tempatnya?" Malfoy bertanya dengan nada antara tidak percaya dan tidak yakin.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Tentu ini tempatnya, untuk apa aku menujukkan tempat ini, jika bukan tempat yang dibutuhkannya untuk membeli peralatan dapur dan isinya. Aku memilih membuka pintu toko, terdengar suara kelinting saat aku membukanya.

"Selamat sore, Mr. Hoult. Bagaimana kabarmu di hari yang dingin ini?" sapaku. Aku sudah cukup akrab dengan pemilik toko ini. Dia lelaki yang baik dan hangat, dulu aku pernah bekerja paruh waktu disini sebelum aku mendapatkan pekerjaan keduaku yang sekarang.

Mr. Hoult tersenyum hangat ke arahku, "Selamat sore juga, Miss Granger. Aku kedinginan sepanjang hari ini. Dan siapa si Pirang itu, apa dia kekasihmu?"

Dia adalah orang kedua yang mengatakan Malfoy adalah kekasihku, setelah Molly. Dari sismana mereka menyimpulkan Malfoy ini kekasihku. Aku menggelengkan kepala, menjawab pertanyaannya. "Bukan, dia adalah tetangga baruku di apartemen." Aku bisa melihat Mr. Hoult tersenyum kecewa.

Aku melihat Malfoy yang sudah menelusuri tempat ini, aku berajalan ke tempatnya berdiri. Aku bisa melihat beberapa kotak kopi dan teh yang ada di keranjang belanjaannya. "Kau bisa menemukan peralatan dapur di lantai dua." Ucapku.

"Bisa kau antarkan aku kesana?" mata abu-abunya lurus menatapku. Darahku berdesir, aku harus mengalihkan pandang dari mata itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan lantai satu, aku tidak berpikir kau hanya akan membeli teh dan kopi.!?"

"Memang belum, aku ingin membeli peralatan terlebih dahulu. Tanpa peralatan aku tidak bisa memasak." Alasan yang masuk akal.

Sekarang aku merasa diriku adalah pemandunya, kemarin aku menunjukkan kamarnya, tadi aku menujukkan tempat ini, dan sekarang aku menujukkanya tangga lantai dua yang berada di dekat rak terakhir sebelah barat. Sepertinya menjadi pemandu pribadinya akan menjadi profesi ketigaku, semoga dia memberiku gaji yang sepadan.

"Bukankah aku terlihat seperti pemandu pribadimu, Malfoy. Sejak kemarin aku menujukanmu tempat ini dan itu. Kau harus membayarku Malfoy." Aku tertawa geli mendengar ucapanku sendiri.

Malfoy hanya menyeringai, dia mengambil satu set pisau dapur. "Terlihat seperti itu memang. Bukankah aku sudah membayarmu tadi, dengan kopi?" dia menatapku.

"Hanya kopi? Ah baiklah. Aku pikir Mr. Malfoy bisa membayarku lebih dari segelas kopi." Aku menatapnya kembali.

"Kau harus menujukkanku tempat yang luar biasa, jika ingin lebih dari segelas kopi, Miss. Granger."

"Aku pikir ini juga termasuk ke dalam tempat yang luar biasa, Mr. Malfoy, di sini kau bisa menemukan apa yang kau butuhkan. Bukankah begitu?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anehmu, Miss. Granger." Dia menunjukan seriangai menyebalkannya lagi.

Aku tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala. Tempat luar biasa seperti apa yang diinginkannya?. Ah mungkin aku harus memikirkannya.

Selanjutnya, Malfoy dan aku berkeliling untuk mencari apa saja peralatan dapur yang kira-kira akan dibutuhkannya nanti. Hanya peralatan-peralatan ringan yang dibutuhkannya, karena di apartemen sudah disediakan kompor dan kulkas yang berada di dapur kecil setiap apartemen.

Aku berhenti saat Malfoy menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik sehingga aku dan dia saling berhadapan. Dia menatapku lurus dan mendekat ke arahku, jantungku berdetak. Aku melangkah mundur, tapi dia mendekat, aku tidak bisa mundur lagi punggungku sudah membentur dinding. Apa yang laki-laki ini ingin lakukan.?

Dia semakin mendekat, mengekagku dengan kedua lengannya. Tatapannya sama sekali tidak bisa diartikan, dia menutup matanya. Aku bisa mencium harum nafasnya yang menggoda. Dia membuka matanya, sebelum mengatakan hal yang benar-benar ingin membuatku,... entah apa yang harus kulakukan.

Inilah yang dikatakannya...

_Bisakah kau melihat semua itu? Apa yang ada dihadapanmu. Cinta terlalu menakutkan. Kau sudah terjatuh, begitupula aku. Belum terlambat untuk merubah orientasimu tentang cinta. Biarkan jantungmu berdetak, kau akan jatuh, begitupula aku. Aku akan mengabadikanmu._

T. B. C.

Pojokan Review:

Untuk yang punya akun aku balas lewat PM

Chika Nate Granger : semoga sekarang udah paham sama ceritannya, kalau belum, maafkan author yang masih amatiran ini. Dan mohon sarannya. Terima kasih udah review *bow*

Abraxas M. : *wiiih yang ngereview kakeknya Abang Draco* semoga suka dengan chapter ini. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya *bow*

Ryeonias : ini udah lanjut ceritanya. Semoga kamu suka sama kelanjutannya. Thanks udah review

DraconisSun : Iya.. makasih. Ini chapter duanya udah keluar, semoga kamu suka. Thanks udah review

Saya juga berterima kasih kepada semuanya, yang sudah membaca, dan memberikan review. Dan juga untuk yang sudah me-follow dan favorite cerita saya sangat senang dan berterima kasih.

Untuk _silent reader _ saya juga berterima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fict karya saya, saya berharap kalian mau memberikan review. *H2R*

Apabila masih ada kesalahan, saya meminta ma'af , saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Jangan lupa untuk me-review, review kalian semangat saya.

See you next chapter! Jangan lupa review...

Secretly D. Ar.


	3. Chapter 3 : Introduction

Next Door

Next Door

By: Secretly D. Ar.

Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling

Warning : Typo(s), Muggle world, Alur gag jelas, OOC (maybe)

Chapter 3 : Introduction

Dia semakin mendekat, mengekangku dengan kedua lengannya. Tatapannya sama sekali tidak mudah untuk diartikan, dia menutup matanya. Aku bisa mencium harum nafasnya yang menggoda. Dia membuka matanya, sebelum mengatakan hal yang benar-benar ingin membuatku,... entah apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku berharap dia tidak membunuhku.

Inilah yang dikatakannya, "Bisakah kau membuatkan makan malam untukku setelah ini? Aku belum benar-benar makan apapun sejak tadi". _Oh god! _Apakah dia tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan cara yang normal. Dan syukurlah dia tidak ingin membunuhku. Sekarang aku bisa bernafas lega.

Aku melepaskan kekangan tangannya, "_Bloody Hell, _Malfoy! Bisakah kau meminta dengan cara yang biasa saja... Tadi aku menjadi pemadumu, sekarang kau memintaku menjadi juru masakmu? Apa yang kau pikirkan, heh?" aku tertawa sinis, mengambil jarak aman dari laki-laki pirang itu, mengamankan detak jantungku.

Dia mengedikan bahunya, memadagku tak percaya, seharusnya aku yang memandangnya seperti itu. Mungkin aku akan gila jika dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki ini.

* * *

><p><em>Aku tidak seharusnya terjatuh, tidak seharusnya kau memasuki kehidupanku. Semuanya sama, kau seperti yang lain kau akan membuatku terluka. Jangan melewati yang seharusnya, tapi aku ingin membiarkanmu memasuki hidup dan pikiranku, menyentuhku dengan jiwamu. Tapi batasan harus tetap ada, jangan terlalu dalam dan menyakitka, tetap dalam batas.<em>

Aku memasuki pintu depan apartemen. Aku tidak melihat siapapun di lantai satu ini. Aku mendengar suara pintu tertutup di belakangku, Malfoy. Saat ini aku menenteng satu kresek penuh belanjaan yang tadi aku beli. Malfoy malah menenteng tiga kresek penuh.

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua sambil mengingat bagaimana cara Malfoy menatapku tadi, sungguh membuatku menjadi gila. Mungkin aku akan semakin gila mengingat dia adalah tetanggaku, The Boy Next Door.

Harry Potter salah satu dari teman baikku yang ada di dunia ini, tengah asyik mencium bibir kekasihnya, Fleur DeLacour, seakan-akan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua di depan pintu Apartemen milik Harry. Aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini.

"Sore, Harry, Fleur!" sapaku tanpa dosa. Aku suka menginterupsi mereka, siapa suruh melakukannya di depan umum.

"Bloody Hell, Mione!" Aku bisa melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi Harry maupun Fleur.

Mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan gerutuan Harry, aku terus menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga. Betapa senangnya aku bisa membuat Harry menjadi seperti itu. Aku masih mendengar derap langkah di belakangku, Malfoy masih di belakanhku.

"Kau masih harus membuatkanku makan malam, Granger!" aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Ya..ya.. baiklah Tuan Malfoy yang pemaksa. Tapi aku akan membuat makan malam di apartemenku, tidak mungkin aku memasak di apartemenmu yang masih polos itu. Peralatan dapur saja kau baru beli, bagaimana kau setuju?" aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemen Malfoy.

"Terserah kau saja."

Aku berjalan memasuki apartemenku, begitu juga dengannya. Aku melirik sebentar ke arah pintu apartemen Neville, yang berada tepat di depan apartemen Malfoy. Mungkin dia masih bekerja, pikirku saat melihat lampu depan apartemennya yang belum menyala. Ternyata bukan aku saja yang harus bekerja di hari Minggu yang dingin ini, tapi Neville juga, dia seorang Koki di restoran tempatku bekerja paruh waktu.

Aku meletakkan belanjaanku di atas meja. Malfoy masih memandagi apartemenku, pandangan menilai seperti saat pertama kali dia datang ke apartemen ini. "Selamat datang di apartemenku, Malfoy!" sinisme, dia hanya menatapku, dan menaruh belanjaanya di lantai bawah dekat pintu.

Peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu, sebaiknya aku segera menyiapkan makan malam, bukan karena Malfoy yang meminta, tapi karena perutku yang juga sudah berteriak minta diisi.

Aku mengambil soup dari kulkas, dan menghangatnkannya.

Menarik nafas sejenak. Merenungi apa yang terjadi hari ini, Malfoy laki-laki yang menarik perhataianya, yang membuat jantungnya berdetak. Namun rasa ini juga menakutinya, semua yang dirasakannya hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati di kemudian hari. Dia tidak boleh terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Semua yang dirasakannya hanya sesaat. Perasan hanya sebuah penghianatan yang menyakitkan.

Aku mengangkat panci soup dari atas kompor dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Menyiapkan dua buah mangkuk dan sendok.

Malfoy berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Duduk di salah satu kursi. "Soup? Cepat sekali kau membuatnya?"

"Aku hanya menghagatkannya saja. Kemarin malam Molly memberiku soup ini untuk kumakan. Cobalah rasanya pasti enak." aku menuangkan soup ke mangkokku sendiri.

Malfoy mengangkat alisnya nampak ragu, "Apa kau yakin ini tidak basi?" _Oh God, let me kick him!._

"Aku tidak akan memberi orang makanan basi, Malfoy, meskipun orang itu orang yang paling aku ingin bunuh di dunia ini. Diam dan makanlah, jika kau tidak mau, ya sudah.!". Lebih baik aku menikmati soupku. Persetan dengan Malfoy.

Malfoy mulai mencoba soup miliknya, dia hanya diam, tidak memberikan mengambil lebih banyak soup dari panci. Heh? Sekarang dia menikmatinya, _God!. _Sepertinya dia benar-benar menikmatinya, atau karena perutnya yang lapar, seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

Dia bahkan tetap terlihat sexy saat makan. Sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar terjatuh dan gila, tidak, aku tidak boleh begitu. Semua ini salah, seharusnya aku tidak mengizinkannya memasuki apartemenku, tidak dengan kehidupanku.

Malfoy meletakan sendoknya, mangkuknya juga sudah kosong.

"Untuk besok kau bisa sarapan di bawah. Setiap hari kami selalu sarapan bersama." Aku mengikutinya berdiri. Dia menatapku dan mengangguk. Dia berdiri dari duduknya.

* * *

><p>Aku mengatarnya sampai di depan pintu, dia membawa belanjaannya, "Terima kasih makan malamnya, Granger. Selamat malam". Hm, setidaknya dia mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat malam.<p>

Dia menutup pintunya, tanpa melihat ke arahku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku. Entah kenapa aku berharap dia menatap ke arahku dan tersenyum. Senyum yang belum aku lihat sejak dia datang ke sini. Mungkin dia bukan tipe orang yang suka tersenyum, tapi suka menyeringai, mengingat beberapa kali dia menyeringai sejak hari ini.

Aku mentap pintu apartemenya, pintu yang berada di samping apartemenku, My next door. Aku yakin jantungku berdetak dan berdesir hanya dengan menatap pintu itu. Laki-laki pirang dengan kamera di bawah salju, laki-laki yang menutupi matanya dengan kabut, laki-laki yang datang ke dalam hidupku.

"Mione!"

"Neville!" dia berjalan ke arahku. Mendekat ke arahku, mencium kedua pipiku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Dan percayalah aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan laki-laki Longbottom ini, kami hanya teman, dan kami tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan.

"Untuk ciuman malam dan ciuman pagiku yang tidak aku dapatkan." Aku memutar bola mataku.

Dia tertawa, apa ada yang lucu? Aku berpikir sama sekali tidak ada hal yang lucu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan berdiri diam seperti satpam di sini hah? Apa kau menjadi petugas keamanan di sini sekarang?" Neville mengejekku dan aku tau itu.

"Ya mungkin aku menjadi petugas keamanan di sini, apa kau suka?" aku membuat nada bicaraku terdengar kesal.

"Ooh, Mione, jangan marah." Aku bisa mendengar penyesalan di dalam suaranya.

Aku tersenyum dan menatapnya, "Nev, kau tidak berpikir jika aku benar-benar marah kan? Sebaiknya sekarang kau masuk ke dalam _kandangmu_, jika kau masih di sini mungkin aku akan menendang bokongmu?"

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan berjalan masuk ke apartemenya. Dia membuka pintu apartemenya lagi "Good Night, have a nice dream, Eer-My-Knee!" dia menutup pintu apartemenya sebelum aku sempat melemparkan sepatuku. Dia selamat hari ini, tapi besok akan kupastikan, dia tidak akan lolos.

* * *

><p>Segelas cokelat panas untuk mengawali hari yang dingin sangat menyenangkan. Seperti pagi-pagi lainya, semua penghuni apartemen ini sarapan bersama, kegiatan sarapan bersama sudah menjadi ritual di pagi hari.<p>

"Aku tidak menyangka jika penghuni apartemen baru begitu sexy dan hot, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" bisiknya di telingaku.

Hampir saja aku menyemburkan cokelatku, aku menatap Neville tajam. "Sebaiknya kau makan saja. Berhentilah berpikiran aneh-aneh." Aku menyikut lengannya.

Inilah alasan kenapa aku dan Neville tidak akan pernah dan mungkin berpacaran, dia seorang _Gay_, aku mengetahuinya sejak SMA dia teman dekatku sejak kecil, sebagaimana Harry dan Ron. Dia menceritakannya secara gamblang padaku saat itu, tentu aku terkejut, dan berpikir jika dia hanya membuat lelucon, tapi dia meyakinkanku. Semua orang di apartemen tau jika dia memiliki kelainan dalam hal ketertarikan. Dan sekarang dia tertarik dengan _My Next Door, Bloody Hell God!_

"Bukankah kau penghuni baru di sini, perkenalkan dirimu, Nak!" Arthur, suami Molly, menatap Malfoy sebelum menyeruput kopi paginya. Aku baru ingat jika Malfoy belum memperkenalkan diri sejak kedatangannya di apartemen ini.

Aku menatap Malfoy. Semua menatap Malfoy.

Dia meletakkan gelasnya, "Draco Malfoy" tidak ada yang lain, hanya itu perkenalannya. Kami semua menatap penuh tanya?

"Hanya itu tidak ada yang lain, Malfoy?" protes Fleur yang mendapat tatapan sedikit tajam dari Harry.

Malfoy hanya mengedikkan bahunya, sebelum kembali meminum cokelat panasnya. Aku menatapnya, hanya itu? Tidak adakah yang lain, seperti darimana dirinya berasal, apa yang membuatnya berada di sini, apa pekerjaanya, atau hal lainnya.

"Apa?" dia menatapku penuh tanya, mata abu-abunya menelisik ke dalam mataku, aku...entahlah.

"Hanya itu?" aku mengulang pertanyaan Fleur, semua orang memandang kami.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" dia menantangku.

Aku mengatakan apa yang ingin akau ketahui, hal-hal yang bersifat umum tidak pribadi. Meskipun sejujurnya aku ingin mengetahui segala hal tentang laki-laki ini, segalanya agar rasa penasaranku terpuaskan. Semua mengangguk mendengar pertanyaanku.

Malfoy menghela nafasnya, dan aku berharap dia menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah. Aku berasal dari New York..tidak sebenarnya aku berasal dari Slytherin kalian pasti tau kota itu. Dan aku di sini yah mungkin mencari suasana baru dan pekerjaan tentunya. Aku seorang photographer." Dia mengankat alisnya. Semuanya nampak puas dengan jawaban Malfoy.

Yah, seperti itu terdengar lebih pantas untuk sebuah pengenalan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin bertanya lebih jauh, apa yang membuatnya ingin mencari suasan baru di kota Gryffindor ini, kenapa dia tidak pergi ke kotanya sendiri, Slytherin.

"Itu baru terdengar seperti perkenalan sesungghnya. Harry Potter, senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Neville Longbottom. Kau keren Malfoy" aku menginjak kaki Neville. Semua tertawa.

"Fleur DeLacour. Kau seorang photographer, wow!"

"Arthur Weasley"

"Hermione Granger" aku kembali memperkenalkan diriku. Malfoy menyeringai ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia mengankat salah satu alisnya, aku mengedikkan bahu. Caranya menatapku seakan ingin menghancurkan hatiku. Mungkin aku harus berhati-hati jika tidak ingin terjatuh terlalu dalam. Harus tetap dalam batas.

T.B.C.

* * *

><p>Pojokkan:<p>

Neville Longbottom di sini, bukan Neville yang culun seperti yang ada di Harrp Potter. Neville di sini seperti Mathew Lewis yang sekarang, Mathew yang err..seksi..hot.. ahhh! Maafkan saya.

* * *

><p>Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah me-Review. Kalian tau semua review kalian adalah semangatku. Aku hampir saja putus asa dengan fict ini dan sudah berniat untuk menghapusnya, tapi berkat review kalian akhirnya aku meng-update chapter baru. Sekali lagi Terima Kasih. *bow*<p>

Untuk yang sudah review, baca, apalagi yang udah nge-Fav dan Follow. Aku benar-benar ucapkan terima kasih.

Aku masih menunggu Review dari kalian. Karena Review kalian berpengaruh pada kelanjutan cerita.

Jangan lupa REVIEW... !

See You

Secretly D. Ar.


	4. Chapter 4: Hurt Me!

Next Door

Next Door

By: Secretly D. Ar.

Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling

Warning : Typo(s), Muggle world, Alur gag jelas, OOC (maybe)

Chapter 4: Hurt Me!

Matahari masih malu-malu untuk menampakan sinarnya, meskipun musim semi sudah datang sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Udara terasa lebih segar, bukan lagi dingin. Warna hijau kembali menghiasi kota Gryffindor, setelah beberapa bulan hilang tertutup salju.

Neville merangkul pundakku, aku menatapnya, dia tersenyum. Aku merasa mendapat tatapan lebih dari orang di sebelah kiriku, Draco. Kami bertiga berangkat bersama untuk bekerja, kebetulan tempatku dan Draco bekerja searah, sedangkan Neville, entah apa yang dia lakukan. Kegiatan seperti ini sudah berlangsung sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Entah bagaimana kami bisa menjadi akrab, terutama dengan Malfoy.

"Apa kalian berdua pacaran?"

Aku dan Neville menatap Draco. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, sedangkan Neville tertawa.

"Guyonan lama, Malfoy. Kau mungkin orang keseribu yang mengatakan aku dan semak ini pacaran. Dan jawabannya tidak, aku dan Mione tidak pacaran." jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

"Sepertinya kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu lagi dengan benar, Nev!" perintahku sambil menyenggolnya.

Neville mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Neville Longbottom dan Aku seorang Gay. Dan Kau nampak... sexy, Malfoy. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Draco cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Neville, menatap kami berdua dengan tak percaya, tatapan yang seolah mengatakan _'apa kalian bercanda?'atau 'apa kau seorang gay sungguhan?'_

"Dan tenang saja aku tidak akan melirikmu. Karena gadis kecil semakku ini sepertinya tertarik padamu, Malfoy." Guyonnya, sambil mengacak-acak puncak kepalaku.

Aku terpaku dalam diam, apa yang dikatakan Neville seakan membuatku tersadar, apakah benar aku jatuh dengan laki-laki pirang ini. Malfoy, sama sekali tak ada komentar yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia hanya menatap lurus seakan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan Neville.

"aku bukan gadis kecilmu, Nev" lirihku.

Neville melepaskan rangkulannya, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku, membisikkan sesuatu. Aku menutup mataku sejenak, mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dibisikannya. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan lagi, sepertinya Neville benar.

Neville meninggalkanku dan Malfoy sendiri. Dia pergi setelah membisikiku.

Kikuk. Apa yang harus aku katakan untuk memulai percakapan dengan Malfoy, atau sebaiknya diam saja. Sepertinya diam lebih baik.

"Kau masih punya hutang padaku, Granger!" Malfoy

Apa yang dimaksudnya dengan hutang. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah meminjam uang atau barangnya, kecuali beberapa buku yang baru aku pinjam dari raknya kemarin, "Apa yang kau maksud itu buku-bukumu. Ayolah Malfoy aku baru meminjamnya kemarin!"

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya, sepertinya bukan itu yang dimaksudkannya.

"Lupakan masalah buku, kau bisa meminjamnya selama apapun yang kau mau."

Dia mentap jamnya sejenak, "Bukankah kau bilang akan menunjukkan tempat yang kau bilang luar biasa di kota ini?"

Oh, sepertinya aku akan menjadi _guide_-nya lagi kali ini. "Ah, iya. Aku kosong besok, apa kau ada waktu?"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aku akan mejadi pemandunya besok. Besok. Aku merasakan rasa yang aneh dan mengganjal. Sepertinya aku akan merusak batasan yang telah aku buat, aku benar-benar terjatuh. Aku memandangi wajahnya, menimati setiap guratan yang ditampilkan. Dia menghadapku, membiarkanku menelusuri manik abu-abunya.

Angin yang berhembus menarikku untuk kembali. Menyadarkanku diamana aku berada sekarang. Malfoy mengenggam tanganku, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Aku tidak berani menatapnya, sebisa mungkin aku mencoba untuk tidak mentapnya. Caranya menggengam tanganku sungguh hangat dan menyenangkan. Dia mempererat genggamannya, tapi aku bisa merasakan keraguannya. Perlahan aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. Memasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku jaket.

Mempercepat langkah meninggalkan Malfoy di belakangku. Entah apa yang kulakukan. Sekarang aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranku. Menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan. Menatap kosong daftar peminjaman buku yang harus diisi. Sepertinya aku kehilangan pikiran dan akalku. Aku masih memikirkan apa yang tadi kulakukan, bertindak seakan-akan masih seorang remaja yang baru merasakan apa yang namanya cinta dan tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Sebentar lagi shift-ku habis.<p>

"Mione!"

Seorang gadis berambut merah berdiri tepat di sepan mejaku. "Ginny! Kau kah itu? Kapan kau kembali, tapi hey! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"_Calm down, _Mione! Ok, aku benar Ginny dan aku baru datang beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan aku baik-baik saja."

Ginny menarik kursi dan duduk di depanku.

"Kau sudah pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu kan? Arthur dan Molly?"

"Tentu aku sudah pulang dan bertemu dengan mereka terlebih dahulu. Kata Harry ada penghuni baru ya di apartemen, apa dia seorang laki-laki? Apa dia sexy dan hot?"

Sepertinya penyakit Ginny tidak sembuh-sembuh juga. Apa dia tidak cukup dengan kekasihnya yang katanya tampan, sexy dan hot itu, Anthony Goldenstein. "_God! _Ginny mau kau kemanakan Goldenstein-mu itu, hah? Dan ya dia seorang laki-laki, dan dia juga hot dan sexy. Apa kau puas?". Ya Tuhan, aku baru saja mengatakan Malfoy sexy dan juga hot, bunuh aku!

Matanya berbinar-berbinar mendengar apa yang aku katakan. "Goldendtein-ku selalu ada di hatiku. Apa aku boleh tau siapa nama _your hot n sexy boy next door_, ayolah, Mione?!" ucapnya setengah berbisik. Yah, setidaknya dia tau situasi dan kondisi.

Sepertinya dia tidak akan berhenti merepotiku, jika aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Draco Malfoy".

Aku bisa merasakan Ginny menahan nafasnya. Dia menarik dirinya sedikit ke belakang, memberinya ruang. "Ada apa, Gin?". Aku ingin tau apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, apa yang salah dengan Draco Malfoy.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menegenalnya?" dia menelisik ke dalam mataku. Aku tau dia serius.

"Hampir dua bulan jika sejak hari pertama aku melihatnya. Ada apa, Gin? Apa ada yang salah?" rasa penasaran, aku benci rasa ingin tau-ku yang perada di luar batasan.

Dia menutup matanya, dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Tapi untuk apa dia melakukan itu?

"Apa kau mengenalnya? Apa dia tau siapa dirimu, maksudku..maksudku.."

Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya, ini hari pertamanya datang ke Gryffindor, setelah hampir tiga tahun dia tinggal di New York. Dan dia sudah membuatku bingung denga rentetan pertanyaanya tentang Malfoy. Siapa Malfoy sebenarnya? Apa yang Ginny tau tentang laki-laki itu?

"Tarik nafas lalu hembuskan, Gin. Aku mengenalnya hanya sebatas dia seorang Malfoy dan seorang photographer. Dan sepertinya dia mengenalku hanya sebatas seorang Granger. Ada apa, Gin?"

Rasa lega, setidaknya itulah yang bisa aku tangkap dari ekspresinya. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar dia mengucapkan syukur. Untuk apa dia mengucapkan itu. "Tidak. Dia hanya seorang Malfoy, Mione. Tetap seperti itu, aku berharap kau lebih berhati-hati. Lupakan apa yang pernah aku tanyakan."

Seorang Malfoy, berhati-hati. Aku tidak mengerti, semakin tidak mengerti. Ada yang Ginny ketahui sementara aku tidak, dia mencoba menyembunyikan seseuatu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendesaknya untuk mengatakan apa yang sudah menjadi rahasiannya sampai dia yang datang sendiri padaku untuk menceritakannya atau aku yang mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang, Mione?" Ginny kembali dengan nada bicaranya yang biasa.

Dia mencoba merubah suasana dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sepertinya itu hal yang benar, yang harus dilakukan. "Ini sudah hampir jam tiga, Gin. Apa kau belum makan siang?".

Ginny ngengir, "Tentu aku sudah makan, Mione."

Rasanya aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran bungsu Weasley ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga berarti shift-ku sudah habis. Aku mengemasi mejaku. Blaine juga sudah datang untuk menggantikanku.

Aku berpamitan dengan Madam Pince sebelum pergi dan juga mengucapkan semangat pada Blaine, dia gadis yang mengambil shift setelahku. Ginny masih setia mengikutiku. "Kau mau kemana setelah ini?" tanyanya.

"Ke tempat kerja _part-time_ keduaku, kau mau ikut?" tawarku.

"Tidak, aku masih harus menata barangku. Sampai jumpa, di rumah, Mione!" dia berlalu begitu saja. Aku hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Ginny Weasley, si bungsu Weasley. Rambut semerah buah ceri, tukang gossip terhebat kedua setelah kekasih Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown. Dan seorang gadis yag _loyal._

*...*

* * *

><p>"Dua Latte, dan dua Cheese Fondue, selamat menikmati!" tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan meja nomor tiga itu. Mencoba meninggalkan kesan yang baik.<p>

Inilah tempat kerja keduaku, sebuah _cafe_ yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemenku.

Suara lonceng terdengar, ada pelanggan yang masuk. Aku menatap ke arah pintu. _Oh sial!_ Aku mencari tempat persembunyian setelah melihat siapa yang datang. Dapur mungkin tempat yang tepat, "Hermione!" _sial..sial..sial!_

Aku membalikan badan dan memberikan senyuman yang aku buat se-terpaksa-mungkin kepada pelanggan sekaligus anak pemilik _cafe _ini, Cormac McLaggen. Aku berjalan ke arahnya tetap dengan senyum terpaksa. Ya Tuhan, betapa bencinya aku dengan seringai menyebalkan itu, jika saja dia bukan bosku, mungkin aku akan membuatnya tidak bisa tersenyum atau bahkan bicara lagi.

"Apa yang mau anda pesan, Mr. McL.."

"Cormac, _please!" _

"..Cormac!" aku menuruti kemauannya, hampir setiap hari dia mengingatkanku untuk memanggil dengan nama kecilnya. Dan taukah dia tatapan memujanya dan permintaannya yang ditujukannya hampir membuatku dibunuh oleh gadis-gadis penggila McLaggen muda itu. Lihat saja gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya itu sudah memberiku 'tatapan mematikan' dengan gratis dan cuma - cuma.

Dia orang kaya, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang - orang seperti mereka, terlalu merepotkan. Aku ingin menjalani hidupku sewajarnya saja, karena hidupku sudah terlanjur merepotkan. Dan belum lagi gadis-gadis manja kaya yang selalu mengelilingi mereka yang akan dengan senang hati 'membunuhmu'.

"Seperti biasa, _sweetheart!_" aku memutar bola mataku sambil membalikan badan. _Black coffee._

Aku segera menuju _counter_, meletakan pesanan yang baru aku terima.

"Dia menggangumu lagi, huh?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Pans."

Dia terkikik, apa yang di tertawakannya?

"Biar aku yang mengurus 'Tuan' McLaggen. Kau urus saja pelanggan yang baru datang. Bukankah dia temanmu?" masih dengan kikikannya.

Oh.. betapa baik hatinya nona Parkinson ini.

Seorang laki-laki yang baru datang duduk di meja nomor duabelas yang terletak di ujung. Dan mungkin bisa dibilang dia temanku, jika dia juga menganggap begitu. Aku bergegas ke sana, tidak ingin membuat pelanggan kami pergi sebelum mendapatkan pesanannya.

"Apa pesananmu, Malfoy?" tanyaku.

Dia meletakkan tas kamera yang sedari tadi bertengger di bahunya. "_Hot Latte _dan Muffin. Dua!"

"Dua?" bukannya dia hanya duduk sendiri, untuk siapa yang satunya.

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kau buatkan saja pesananku, Granger."

Baiklah-baiklah. Aku segera beranjak, aku masih bisa melihat Cormac mengikuti gerak-gerikku dari ujung matanya. Yah, setidaknya dia tidak secara terang-terangan mengamatiku, tapi.._hey!_ itu cukup mengganggu.

Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki _Cormac-phobia_, ketakutan yang tidak beralasan denga laki-laki gila macam dia.

"Dua _Hot Latte _dan dua muffin. Dan Mione berhentilah mencoba menyembunyikan dirimu. Cormmy tidak akan memakanmu, tenag saja." Neville menyodorkan pesanan itu. Seperti yang kukatakan, aku dan Neville bekerja di tempat yang sama, dia koki dan aku pelayan.

Aku segera mengambil pesanan itu tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu dan mengantarnya. Malfoy masih duduk sendiri di kursinya, semakin membuatku penasaran siapa teman minum kopi-nya, Malfoy hampir setiap hari datang ke sini untuk meminum kopi sejak dua minggu yang lalu dan dia selalu datang sendiri.

Dan jangan lupakan Cormac yang sedari tadi masih _mengintai_ku. Mungkin aku harus mencolok matanya jika dia tetap memberi tatapan _'aku ingin memakanmu Granger'_, yah lagi-lagi jika aku ingin dipecat, jika bukan karena gajinya yang cukup besar pasti aku sudah keluar dari sini.

"Ini pesananmu, selamat menikmati!" aku tersenyum padanya, seperti yang kulakukan pada pelanggan lainnya.

"Duduklah!" perintahnya, aku hanya menaikan satu alisku.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Bukankah kau tau itu, Granger"

Lebih baik aku menuruti keinginannya jika tidak ingin berdebat lebih lama lagi. Dan sekarang terjawab sudah siapa teman minum kopi-nya. Dan sekarang pertanyaan baru muncul di kepalaku, untuk apa dia menaktrirku kopi.

"Sepertinya kau suka sekali menatapku terang-terangan. Apa aku begitu mempesonamu, Granger?" ucapnya dengan nada yang memuakkan. "Minum saja kopimu. Jangan memberi tatapan seperti itu."

Aku meminum _latte_ku. Tatapan seperti apa yang aku berikan memangnya?

"Kau tau kan sekarang masih jam kerjaku. Dan seharusnya aku tidak duduk bersantai di sini sambil menikmati _latte_. Aku harus bekerja, Malfoy. Aku tidak ingin main-main, dan tidak ingin dipecat. Dan kau tau laki-laki yang berjalan ke sini adalah bosku.."

Oh tidak.. aku bisa melihat kilatan marah atau mungkin cemburu(?) di mata Cormac. Sepertinya aku baru saja membuat masalah.

"Bukankah sekarang waktunya bekerja, bukannya bersantai-santai seperti ini, Miss. Granger?". Dia tidak memanggilku dengan nama kecilku lagi. Aku segera berdiri dari tempat dudukku.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berdiri, Mione. Dia tidak sedang bersantai-santai, aku yang menyuruhnya untuk menemaniku minum kopi.." sekarang Malfoy yang memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Aku tetap berdiri, semakin menundukan kepalaku, terlalu berat untuk menegakkan kepalaku.

Cormac menarikku keluar, berdiri di sampingnya. "Memangnya siapa Anda? Berani menyuruh pegawai saya untuk menemani Anda..." Cormac semakin mencengkram tanganku.

Malfoy meminum kopinya denga santai, "Jika aku kekasihnya kau mau apa?" aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari manik abunya.

"Apa yang kau bilang! Kau... " Cormac sudah tersulut amarah. Ini tidak baik. Kami semakin menjadi pusat perhatian.

_Merlin!_ Aku menarik Cormac sebelum dia sempat melanjutkan ucapannya. Aku menoleh ke belakang, membisikan permintaan maafku pada Malfoy dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi, tidak seharusnya dia menjadi korban kegilaan bosku ini. Aku masih bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan penuh tanda tanya.

Aku menarik Cormac ke ruangan penyimpanan. "Lepaskan tanganmu, McLaggen!" perintahku.

Dia tetap tidak mau melepaskan tangannya,malahan dia semakin erat memgang tanganku. "Apa maumu? Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal seperti itu. Kau berlebihan, McLaggen"

Dia menarikku untuk semakin mendekat ke arahnya, memaksaku untuk menatap matanya. "Kau tau apa yang aku inginkan, Mione. Kau lebih tau itu dari siapapun. Berlebihan katamu? Haruskah aku diam saja melihat bagaimana cara laki-laki itu menatapmu yang begitu menggangguku..."

Tatapan Malfoy begitu menggaggunya?, bagiku tatapan laki-laki pirang itu biasa saja, tidak seperti tatapannya yang seolah-olah memburuku. "Bukan hanya berlebihan, ternyata kau juga gila. Kau..."

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut yang mencegahku untuk berbicara, seuatu yang penuh dengan... _Ya Tuhan!_ Aku baru menyadari apa yang dilakukan Cormac padaku, bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh ini, dia menciumku dengan...entahlah, semua terasa semu dan penuh nafsu. Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari laki-laki gila ini. Aku bisa merasakan kegilaan yang mendalam dari ciumanya ini, dia sudah terlalu jauh..

Aku menginjak kakinya, ini saat untuk melepaskan diri. "KAU...KAU SUDAH GILA!" aku melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kirinya, telapak tanganku terasa panas. Persetan jika setelah ini aku dipecat.

Secepat mungkin aku keluar dari ruangan itu. Tidak ada lagi yang kurasakan, tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan, terlalu membingungkan. Aku cukup tau dengan batasan dan dia melanggarnya. Bukan aku yang memulai, tapi aku juga yang mersakan rasa sakit ini.

Neville berdiri di hadapanku, mencegahku untuk melangkah lebih jauh. "Aku ingin pulang!" ucapku lirih. Saat ini aku merasa seperti gadis kecil yang membutuhkan pertolongan di tengah kekalutan yang dirasakannya. Kekanakan.

Neville tidak memfokuskan matanya padaku, tapi pada seseorang yang berada di belakangku, mengkin aku bisa menebak siapa orang itu melalui tatapanya yang mengeras. "Pulanglah. Aku yang akan bicara dengan Tuan Muda itu!"

Aku harus pulang dan mengamankan diriku. Di dalam kamarku. Sendiri.

.

Menyembunyikan diriku.

.

Masa lalu selalu melukaiku, selalu mengekangku dengan bayangan.

.

.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tentu aku tidak. Tapi mungkin lebih baik, mengetahui kau masih menungguku.

"Granger. Kau mendengarku?"

Tentu aku mendengarmu tapi apa yang harus kulakukan. Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan!

"Apa kau dipecat? Katakan sesuatu, Granger!"

Dipecat?. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan di pecat. Dan aku tidak peduli. Kau tau Malfoy dia sudah melanggar batasan. Dia menyakitiku, Malfoy. Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku berharap kau melakukan sesuatu, meskipun dalam diam.

Aku berhenti. Membalikkan badanku menghadap Malfoy. Laki-laki pirang dengan mata abu-abu yang beku yang sekarang menatapku khawatir, dia peduli. Mungkin aku sudah gila, aku harus gila untuk melupakan ini.

"Buat aku GILA, Malfoy! Buat aku melupakan semua ini. Buat aku berhenti bernafas. Buat aku terluka!"

Aku mentapnya sungguh-sungguh dia mendekat ke arahku, aku menariknya...

T.B.C.

* * *

><p>Pojokan<p>

Oke. Maafkan saya untuk update-nya yang luaaamaa pakek banget. Sudah muali KBM yang tugasnya padat merayap.

untuk yang punya akun ffn reviewnya aku balas lewat PM

Aprilia D Pratiwi: Iya, maafkan. Typonya emang parah soalnya aku gak cek ulang. Semoga yang ini gak ada typonya. Thanks udah baca sama review. Ditunggu review-review berikutnya.

DracoisSun: Iyaaaaa Neville jadi Gay. Ini udah lanjut. Thanks unda mau baca dan review. Ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Malfnger: Ini update-nya. Mungkin gag bakalan bisa update cepet. Thanks udah review sama baca. Di tunggu review-reviewnya.

See Yaaa!

Secretly D. Ar


End file.
